


Seven Days Without You

by shinchiisanakyojin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Get your toothbrushes., M/M, More like Eren can't see a thing without his glasses, glasses!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinchiisanakyojin/pseuds/shinchiisanakyojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay-at-home dad Eren spends one week taking care of his eleven months old baby while Levi goes on a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days Without You

**Author's Note:**

> After so much Jearmin, I felt like writing a Ereri work. This is my first, so I'm really nervous and I hope you like it! (#´ω｀##)
> 
> I've always wanted to read/write a fic describing a simple, normal family life, so I did my best to portray this on this story. I hope you enjoy it and don't find it too boring. orz

_Day 1_

Eren was already working on his computer when his husband approached him from behind and kissed his cheek.

“I'm leaving.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry, a client asked me to fix this logo and send it back before noon. And of course they wanted to change almost everything.”

“As usual.” Levi let a soft smile.

“Tell me about it.” Eren got up and went to the living room, taking their daughter into his arms. “Come on, honey. Let's say goodbye to Daddy. He's going to enjoy the beach while poor Papa stays here, dealing with his insane clients.”

Eren covered his eyes with the back of his hand, pretending to cry, but the baby simply laughed at him.

“See? This kid knows better than to believe your bulls-”

“Leviiii...” Eren frowned.

“Crap?”

Eren sighed.

“A little better. Have a safe trip.”

Eren said, giving his husband a longer kiss. The couple got a little too excited with it until the toddler decided it was enough and slapped Levi in the cheek with a very drooled hand.

“...Thank you.” He took a handkerchief out pocket to clean his face. “I'm leaving before you decide to hit me again with this disgusting little hand.” 

Levi told his daughter and kissed Eren once again.

“See you next Wednesday.” Levi said, leaving the house.

“Bye. Say bye bye to daddy, honey!”

“Byyye!” She said, shaking her little hand.

Lilly had no major problems with her unbalanced walking, but she had a "vast" vocabulary composed entirely of three words: “Bye”, her first, “No”, her second (Which Eren blamed Levi for) and “Dada”, which she used to address both of them. Eren took her to his office and continued to work on his computer while she played with her toys on the floor.

It was a little hard to be a stay-at-home father of an eleven months old baby. Eren could not exactly focus on his job, having to stop every two minutes to receive one of his daughter's presents. A plastic knifes, plates, cups, sword...

_Where did she get that? ...Levi._

Eren thought, sighing and finishing his work after many hours and a lap full of plastic utensils later. He took her to the kitchen for them to have lunch. He put their respective plates on the table and sat her on the high chair, equipped with a small spoon.

Of course the spoon was not as useful as Eren hoped, since the baby would use nothing but her own hands to eat/play with her food most of the time. Of course that made the meal last three times longer, so Eren sped up the process when he was done eating.

It was a calm, regular day for them. A little playing, Eren working while she took her afternoon nap and soon the night came. Eren was focused on his work when Skype's “Incoming call” screen popped up, making him jump.

“Hey, Levi.” He smiled, accepting the call.

“Hey. How are you?” Levi sat on the bed of a nice hotel. Nothing fancy, but quite comfortable. “Where's Lilly?”

Eren turned the laptop so Levi could see her playing on the floor.

“Hey, come here you little twerp.” Levi said, loud enough to get her attention.

“DADA!” Lilly got up, running to get on Eren's lap (Not missing the chance of stumbling and falling before reaching her destiny) and asked to be lifted by raising her arms.

Eren took her and put her standing on his lap, holding her by the waist. She jumped a little and touched the screen, trying to reach Levi.

“Daddy is away now, honey. I'll be back soon to give you a tight hug, okay?”

Lilly did not quite understand what was happening, but she seemed to understand she would have to wait to see her father, so she sat down and curled herself in a little ball on Eren's lap.

“This is killing me.” Levi said, supporting his chin with his right hand.

“I know... She misses you already. And so do I.” Eren replied.

“Sorry. I had a meeting today and another one on Monday. If we can't make a deal, we'll have another one on Wednesday.”

“I know, I know. Don't worry. It's your job.”

“And how's yours? Did you finish that project?”

“Yeah. I was working on something else before you called. This one is harder but the client is nice. I think it'll be fine.”

“Great. Good luck.”

“I don't need luck, I have talent!”

Eren flipped his bangs for dramatic effect and his glasses slid a little from the bridge of his nose. Lilly took that as a chance to steal her father's glasses, holding them tight as Eren tried to retrieve them.

“Talent to be an idiot.” Levi mocked, with a smirk. “Sorry, I gotta go, I'm exhausted.”

“Yeah, no problem. Good night!” Eren squinted, trying to see Levi a little better.

“I love you.”

“We love you too,” Eren smiled.

“She's eating your glasses, by the way.” Levi warned him, before hanging up.

“What!?” Eren looked at the baby and he could see the blurry image of his daughter chewing on his lenses. “Lilly, no! Give papa his glasses back!”

“No, Dada!” Lilly replied, pouting and shaking herself so Eren could not reach his glasses.

“No 'no'! Give them back!” Eren finally took the glasses, unleashing a crying fit.

Eren took a deep breath and half an hour to calm the baby before they went to bed.

 

 

_Day 2_

Eren took Lilly to the park for a little stroll. He put a cloth on the floor and sat on it, placing their bags on top. He took his daughter from the stroller and sat her on his lap, playing with her.

A few other children would come, usually with their mothers, to play with her. This time, a brunette came with her son. He was gentle and played nicely with Lilly. His mother was friendly. Maybe a little too friendly.

“You're a really good father.”

“Thank you.” Eren smiled.

“Is it your day off or...?”

“No, I work at home, so I can make my own schedule.”

“Really? That's nice. May I sit?” She asked, putting her hair behind her ear.

_Oh boy, here we go._

Eren smiled and nodded, making room for the lady. They chatted for a little longer before she started again.

“Your wife must be a really lucky lady.”

“I don't have a wife.” Eren would be lying if he said this little game was not that much fun.

“Oh...” She seemed so interested Eren almost fell sorry for being a little mean. “So you're a single father.”

“No, not single.” He kept his soft smile.

_So much fun._

“So, girlfriend?”

“Nope.” Eren heard his phone ring and took a quick look at it.

**Levi**

**Don't forget to take her to the doctor tomorrow.**

“Sorry, it was her father.” Eren was done with his little game.

“Her father? But I thought you were...”

“I'm her father too.”

“Oh... Ohhhh!!!” She finally seemed to get it.

“Yeah...” Eren smiled. “Well, I have to go now, but thank you for the talk. And your kid is great. Most boys are a little rough while playing with her, but he was a sweetheart.”

“Oh, okay, thank you! I hope I can see you again. Maybe with her father, huh... Her other father...” The woman seemed at lost.

“No problem, I got it. See you.”

Eren smiled and went back to the house.

 

\--------------------------

 

At night, Eren had just taken Lilly out of the shower when Levi called them on Skype. He accepted the call, sitting on his chair to dry up the baby.

“Hi, Levi.” Eren said, rubbing the towel's hood on Lilly's head.

“Hey. I see someone has taken a shower.” Eren could see a hint of a smile in Levi's lips.

“I did, Daddy. Now I'm clean!” Eren said, looking at Lilly.

She had her arms on the table, trying to get closer to the screen. Eren could see only her giant face on the small screen that showed their camera.

“I can't see Papa like that, honey.” Levi stated, not bothered at all by her behaviour.

“Dada!” She said, touching the screen.

Eren took her back, drying her up and putting on her diaper. Or trying his best to do so.

“There. Sorry.” Eren said, giving the baby a toy for distraction.

“Why are you apologizing? I should be the one apologizing for not being there to help you.”

“You're working.”

“So are you.”

Eren squeezed Lilly in his arms, looking at Levi on the screen with a satisfied smile. It was really satisfying to be recognized. He loved Lilly, but it was not easy to take care of her when Levi went away.

"I went to the park today." Eren said.

"How many moms hit on you?" Levi asked, taking a sip or his tea.

"Just one this time." Eren chuckled.

"Wow, only one? That's a new record!" Levi mocked.

"I don't get it! Why is it always me?" Eren laughed.

"You don't get it? Eren, have you taken a look at yourself? You're like... The hottest man I have ever seen. And I thought that even before we started dating."

"Levi!" Eren blushed. 

"What? It's the truth. Also, you have a baby. This makes you look reliable, and people like that. Just make sure you don't dump me for any of them."

“Will do. Now go to bed, you seem tired.” Eren felt embarrassed but confident with Levi's compliments.

“Okay. Good night. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

 

_Day 3_

Eren used the time he had before Lilly woke up to speed up his work before her appointment. It was just a normal health check, but he was still apprehensive. He tried not to worry during the whole time Dr. Smith examined the baby.

“Okay, everything seems fine. She's a little tiny but nothing to worry about for now. Just keep feeding her well and I'm sure she'll be fine.”

“Okay, I see.” Eren furrowed his brows, tense.

“Relax, she's great. Really healthy. She has always been a tiny baby, it's not a problem. I just thought you should know.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry. I just worry about her.” Eren held his daughter closer and caressed her head.

“I know, I know. But there's nothing to worry about, she's a healthy little girl.”

“Thank you, Dr. Smith. See you next month.”

“Have a safe trip. See you later, baby girl.” He gently poked the side of Lilly's body, making her shout and contort herself on Eren's lap. “Waaaay too healthy.”

Eren chuckled and left the office.

 

\-------------------

 

At night, Eren was watching TV with Lilly. Her favorite show, Peppa Pig, had started and the baby looked at her father, shouting in excitement. He took her in his arms and they sat n the bed to watch it.

Eren worked for about five minutes during the show until Levi called. Levi tried to get Lilly's attention, but she just pushed the laptop away, ignoring her father. Some things, like a pink little animated piggy, were more important.

When the it was over, Eren shook his arms and hips without a rhythm, dancing to the ending song and making his daughter have a laughing fit. It was one of their traditions, though Levi died of embarrassment, so he would not move much. The couple chatted for a while until it was time for Eren to put Lilly to sleep.

 

 

_Day 4_

Eren was getting Lilly ready when he heard knocks on the door. Being alone was not his favorite thing, so he called his friend Armin to spend the day with him.

Lilly was playing on the kitchen floor with paint, while the two of them carefully watched her. She still loved to put things in her mouth so Eren had to take extra care.

“She's so cute, Eren.” Armin touched Lilly's head, giving it a kiss.

“Thanks.” Eren smiled proudly, helping Lilly dip her little finger at the bottom of the pot. “I love her so much.”

“I know. From the way you talk about her.” Armin chuckled. “So, how's work?”

“Tiring. Seriously, I spent the last half hour before you came here trying to explain to a client the difference between _Word_ and _PowerPoint_.”

“I bet they make taking care of Lilly a piece of cake.” Armin chuckled.

“They do.”

Eren laid on the ground, hugging Lilly's small waist. She looked at her father and slapped his face, painting it blue and yellow.

 

\----------------------

 

After Armin had gone home, Eren and Lilly got in the shower. Eren sat on the edge of the tub, washing a very dirty Lilly that played inside an even smaller tub. She shook her hands, splashing water everywhere, letting out little yelps. Of course, that made the job much “easier” for Eren. After all, there was nothing easier than to wash a soapy, wet and very excited eleven months old.

After finally managing to wash them both, Eren filled the tub and sat down, holding her in his chest. Eren caressed her head, giving it gentle kisses while she played with a rubber duck, mostly chewing on it.

They got out after a few minutes and Eren took the liberty of letting her sleep beside him. One day would not do much damage.

 

 

_Day 5_

Eren missed Levi for many, many reasons. But he had to admit, a big one was the fact that the house would always get messier and messier the more Levi was away. Eren tried to organize everything, but no one could do it like Levi.

He thought about cleaning the house as much as he could before Lilly woke up. But it became impossible, specially after she woke up with a fever. Eren was afraid it was his fault for having bathed for so long the night before and felt the guilt building in his heart.

He wanted to call someone, but there was nothing anyone could do. There was no reason to bother them. He kept the baby in his arms the whole day, paced around the house, gave her medicine and did his best to make her comfortable until Levi called him that night.

“Hey. How is everything?”

“It's okay. Hum... Lilly has a light fever.”

“What? Is she okay?” Levi widened his eyes in worry. “Do you need me there?”

“No! No, Levi, it's fine. I just...” Eren glanced at the baby sleeping in his arms. “I think it's my fault. I took a bath with her and...”

“Eren, it's fine. Just relax. It's not your fault, okay? Did you give her medicine?”

“Yeah. I've been carrying her around, playing with her as much as I could, I even gave her a quick shower to drop her temperature a bit. I feel so guilty. What if I have done this to her?”

“Eren, calm down. Do you hear yourself? You're a great father. You've done everything you could for her. Everything will be fine. Believe me.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Eren gave Lilly a kiss and caressed her head.

“I wish I could help you. If you need anything, lemme know. I love you a lot.”

“I love you too. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

“Good luck at the meeting tomorrow.”

“Thanks.”

 

 

_Day  6_

Eren slept sitting down, holding Lilly in his arms. He woke up in pain, having slept in such an uncomfortable position. He took advantage of the fact that Lilly was still sleeping and checked her temperature. It was much lower than before, almost no signs of the fever. Eren took took a long breath, calming himself down.

He gathered the courage to put Lilly down, placing her on her crib and prepared lunch for them. When they were done eating he put Lilly back on her crib. Suddenly, he heard the door unlocking. He was a little suspicious before he saw Levi, walking into the living room.

“Hey.”

“Levi, what are you doing here?!” Eren walked up to Levi, kissing him.

“I hopped on the plane as soon as my meeting was over. How's everything?”

“It's better. Lilly is much better, I put her back in her crib for now.”

“Good, good. Are you okay too? You look tired.” Levi caressed Eren's head, his other hand gently holding his husband's hips.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired.”

“Go take a nap. I'll take a five minutes shower and then leave her to me.”

“Thanks.” Eren went back to their room, took off his glasses and laid down.

Levi took a quick shower and went into Lilly's room. She was sitting down, looking sleepy, chewing on a doll.

“Hey, princess. Daddy's home.” Levi said in a low voice, gently pinching her cheek.

“Dada.” Lilly got up, reaching up to Levi.

Levi took the baby in his arms, hugging her and went back to the couple's room. She was still a little too quiet, but not looking bad, so he put her next to Eren on their bed. Levi played with her until Eren woke up from his nap.

“Wow, finally.” Levi mocked. “You slept for three hours.”

“Are you serious?” Eren took the clock and brought it about two inches from his face to be able to see the numbers.

“Believe me, blindy.” Levi kissed his forehead.

Eren searched for his glasses and caressed Lilly's head.

“Can I ask you something?” Levi started.

“Hm?”

“Seven days without me and you haven't cleaned this house _once_ , have you?”

“In my defence, they were only six.”

“Would you have cleaned on the seventh?”

“Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ


End file.
